A Girl, A Pie Maker and his Dog
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Ned/OC. Olivia is looking for a job and stumbles across a pie house looking for a waitress. She starts to develop feelings for the pie maker, and after one rainy day, he offers her a hand she can't refuse. Summary is bad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pushing Daisies or the characters associated with it. I only own my OC Olivia.**

Olivia had been frantically searching newspapers for jobs the past couple of weeks. She needed a job and she needed one badly, her student loan wasn't going to pay off itself. After almost giving up all hope Olivia saw an ad for an opening in a small pie house for a waitress. It was fairly local and it had a really cool name 'The Pie Hole'. It also helped that she loved pie. Olivia thought that she would go and check out the place before she officially applied for the job. She wanted to get the feel of the place first.

The first thing Olivia noticed about The Pie Hole was the pie crust roof it had. She thought that was so charming. She walked through the door and took the place in for a minute. Everything was so colourful and quirky. The pies were on display in the middle behind the counter and the light fixtures looked like cherries. She kind of wanted one for back home. She sat down at an empty booth and looked over the menu. After a few minutes of struggling to make up her mind a man walked up to her table to take her order.

"Hi. Welcome to the Pie Hole. I'm Ned, the pie maker. What can I get for you?" he asked rather quickly.

"Uhm, hi Ned. I'm actually stuck between the apple and the rhubarb. They're probably my two favourite flavours of pie" Olivia replied.

"Why not go for the apple and rhubarb pie then? It's delicious" Ned said.

"Sounds great. I'll have a slice. And a mug of tea as well please".

With that said Ned walked back to the kitchen and got the pie and tea for Olivia. She thought Ned was absolutely lovely. He doted on all the customers even though he seemed so tired, and he always had a smile on his face. Olivia couldn't help but watch him; there was something about him that fascinated her. Maybe it was those eyebrows of his; they were quite glorious in their own right. Olivia had decided that she would love to work here, so handed her resume to Ned before she left. He looked quite relieved that she did, as he said no one else had applied for the position. This made Olivia feel more confident, and she had her fingers crossed that she would get the job. On her way home she made a mental note to tell her friend Rosie to bring her boyfriend Dean here. Dean loved pie and she knew that the Pie Hole would practically be his heaven on earth.

A few days later Olivia got the call from Ned saying she had gotten the job. It was safe to say that Olivia was over the moon about this. She couldn't help but think about Ned since she met him, she didn't know why, but she was thrilled with the prospect of getting to know him and spend more time with him. Olivia thought he was so attractive, she didn't know now she'd be able to work with him, but she'd give it a go.

Ned had told Olivia to arrive at the Pie Hole at 7am so he could go over a few things with her before it opened at 8am. When she arrived he was waiting for her by the door, and when he greeted her the biggest smile crept up on his face. He was so adorable Olivia actually wanted to punch him. Ned ran through the table system with her and showed her how to use the coffee machine and the cash register. That only took about 20 minutes. But then they made their way to the kitchen. Ned showed Olivia how to use the ovens and the correct way to remove the pies and where to place them when they're done. He said that later on he'd show her how to actually make a pie herself. Olivia couldn't wait. She then got changed into the green dress that was her uniform and got to work.

Ned secretly watched Olivia while she worked. Not in a creepy way, but in an observational way. He wanted to see how she interacted with the customers and how good of a job she was doing. By the amount of tips she had already gotten he felt that he made the right choice in hiring her. And also, he did watch her because he thought she was cute. He liked the little dimple she had in her chin, and they way that her big brown eyes lit up. He also thought that she had the most delightful little semi-circle eyebrows. Whenever Olivia would look back into the kitchen Ned quickly turned around or pretended to do something else, but Olivia wasn't stupid. She knew that he'd been watching her and she liked it, she'd been watching him when he wasn't looking. She liked the little smiles that the two shared when they caught each other out. As first days go, this was one of the best Olivia has ever had.

The day had come to an end and Olivia was clearing tables when Ned called her back into the kitchen.

"Ok, so I'm going to show you how to make I pie. I figured you work at a pie house so you should be able to make a pie right?" Ned practically rambled out. He talked way too fast. Olivia would have to get used to that. Ned had already made the pie crust and all Olivia had to do was fill it and then close it up. It seemed like an easy enough job. And it wasn't too bad.

"So, how did you get into the pie making business?" Olivia asked as she chopped up her strawberries.

"My mother. She used to make pies for me all the time when I was younger" Ned replied.

"That is so awesome. She must be really proud of you. Has she been here?"

"No. She died. When I was 9" Ned seemed to zone out for a minute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Can I ask how she died? Or is that too personal? You don't have to tell me".

"No, it's fine. She had a brain aneurysm. She was tucking me into bed. One minute she was there, the next minute she was gone" Ned sounded sad, as if he was reliving the whole thing in his head. After that Olivia and Ned made their pies in silence. Ned broke the silence a few times just to tell Olivia what to do next. He let her take her pie home with her. As Olivia walked home she felt awful for bringing up Ned's mother, she could tell that it was a touchy subject for him. But she was happy that she had free pie, and she made sure to save a slice for Dean.

The next few days went by like normal. Olivia was becoming a fan favourite with the regulars and really got into the spirit of the job. She liked that fact that she could brighten up a person's day with a nice smile and a piece of pie. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. Although, Ned made her feel the same way. They had resolved things after the conversation in the kitchen, and had really started to bond now. Ned seemed to relax around her a little bit. His body was less stiff and he actually removed his hands from his pockets when he spoke to her.

Olivia had been working at the Pie Hole for about 3 months now, and she absolutely loved it. The people were so friendly and nice, and they tipped her well. And she'd grown even closer to Ned. So close that the two of them had an awkward encounter when she tripped over his dog Digby and Ned caught her before she hit the ground. Ned was such a gentleman.

Olivia was walking to work as she usually does when suddenly the heavens above her opened up. Rain fell so hard it Olivia felt like she was being attacked with rocks. She contemplated waiting in a shop front until it calmed down but she didn't know how long that would be, and she was already late, so she decided to brave it. 'Why on earth did I decide to wear my white blouse today?' she thought to herself as she practically ran down the street. She was absolutely drenched by the time she reached the Pie Hole and was embarrassed that her red bra was visible beneath her blouse. She did the best she could to cross her arms over her chest to cover it but she knew it was there for the world to see. Luckily, Ned was busy in the kitchen.

When Ned heard the chime above the door ring as Olivia entered the Pie Hole he quickly stopped what he was doing to greet her. He had paid no attention to the weather outside so was surprised to see Olivia shivering and dripping on the floor.

"Oh my god. Are you alright? You're soaked" Ned asked.

"Yeah. I'm good" Olivia said through chattering teeth as she tried to hug herself to warm her up. It wasn't really working.

"Ok, follow me". Ned grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her out of the pie house and up some stairs. She had no idea where he was taking her but as they climbed a few more flights of stairs she realized that he was leading her up an apartment building. And then she remembered. Ned lived above the Pie Hole; he was taking her to his apartment. Olivia didn't know how to feel. Part of her was excited to finally see where Ned lived, another part of her was scared and didn't know what to expect. To be honest, she was grateful that he was holding her hand. He was warm and comforting, and just made her feel instantly happy.

They finally reached Ned's apartment and he made Olivia a cup of tea and went off to look for some dry clothes for her. Olivia had already begun to sneeze and he didn't want her to get a cold. Olivia sat on Ned's couch drinking her earl grey and took in the room. It was just as she thought it would be. Quirky but homely, she loved it. A minute or so later Ned came back into the living room and handed her some clothes.

"I'm sorry I don't have any female clothes. But I've got a jumper and some shorts for you if that would be ok?" Ned told her.

"That's fine. Thank you". Olivia took the clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. She realised that Ned had given her a pair of his pyjama shorts, and even though they were too big on her she pulled the string on them as tight as she could and tied it into a bow, she didn't want them falling down. That would be embarrassing. She stood at the bathroom door with her wet clothes in her hands and asked "what should I do with these?"

"Oh just give them to me. I'll put them on the radiator and hopefully they'll dry". Ned took her wet clothes and did so. Olivia couldn't help but smile. Ned was genuinely the nicest guy she had ever met and was practically doting on her.

"You know, you don't have to do this" Olivia burst out.

"Do what?" Ned asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"This. Helping me out. Giving me clothes. Being so lovely" Olivia said as she made her way to the couch. "Why are you such a nice person, Ned? I want to punch you sometimes".

"Punch me? Why do you want to punch me? Please don't punch me. And isn't it better to be nice rather than mean? I guess it's just in my nature to be ni…" Olivia cut Ned off with a surprise kiss. At first he was shocked but after he realised what was going on Ned relaxed into the kiss and took over. He slid his tongue into Olivia's mouth, his tongue dancing with hers. When they broke the kiss Ned gave Olivia a small peck.

"I have been waiting months to do that" Olivia confessed, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth.

"You have?" Ned asked. "I kind of have too" Ned was looking down at his feet, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at Olivia, his expression was soft and the corners of his mouth were creeping up.

"No. Stop it with that face. That face is too adorable. I will slap you!" Olivia threatened. Ned chuckled. He stepped closer to her, breaking the gap that was between them. She looked tiny compared to him. Her small 5"3 frame being drowned by his giant 6"3 one. He lifted her chin with one finger so she was looking up at him. Olivia was looking him straight in the eyes. Damn those minty blue eyes, they were driving her crazy. Her thoughts of his eyes were broken with another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last. Olivia felt like she was floating on air. She didn't care what happened next, she was too wrapped up in that kiss. They finally broke for air, Olivia felt so dizzy she thought she was actually going to faint but Ned held her up.

"You look really hot in those shorts" he whispered into her ear. A shiver went down Olivia's spine. "Maybe you should wear them more often". Olivia was surprised at Ned. This wasn't the Ned that she had slowly begun to fall in love with. Where was sweet, caring, adorable Ned? Olivia didn't care to be honest. She liked this side of Ned. The sexy and seductive side.

"Dammit. Why are you so fucking perfect?" Olivia asked, as Ned pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I need an emotional Heimlich".

"That I can do" and with that Ned pulled Olivia into one of the biggest hugs she'd ever gotten. Ned was so warm and cosy Olivia never wanted to let go. Olivia's clothes were still wet so Ned said they should just stay in the apartment, he couldn't be bothered to open the Pie Hole. The two of them sat on the sofa and watched Back to the Future, while snuggling underneath a warm duvet.

"This is so perfect" Olivia whispered to herself, and rested her head on Ned's chest. She hoped this would last forever.


End file.
